Cerita Hantu
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Yuki nyeritain cerita hantu untuk seorang Shuuichi yang takut ama hantu.. uwah,, gimana jadinya yah? yuk intip,, jangan lupa review... my first fic in this fandom... ayo ramaikan fandom gravitation...


**A/N : **_Hai, saya N… salam kenal… ini first fic saya difandom gravitation.. saya selaku istri salah seorang karakter di anime gravitation merasa berkewajiban untuk meramaikan fandom ini agar nama suami saya nantinya juga akan terangkat*ditampol*.. oke,, saya tidak akan kebanyakn curcol… mohon dibaca… habis itu review,, terima kasih.._

**Warn: **_Ingat, ini adalah fic Yaoi.. jadi siapapun yang merasa alergi, atau benci fic Yaoi ini, mohon tinggalkan page ini.. selain itu, Yuki disini juga sedikit OOC*ngikik bayangin Yuki OOCdicekik*,, typo,, dan misstypo juga ada mungkin.. saya tidak mengeceknya, hehe #plak_

**Disclaimer: **_Yuki, Shuuichi, Hiroshi, dekaka itu punyanya aku,, hehe #plak.. Oke oke,, iya aku ngaku,, Gravitation emang punya Maki Murakami.. tapi Ryuuichi punya aku,, hehe #doubleplak_

Ingat, don't like don't read. Terima kasih

.

.

.

Malam begitu mencekam ditambah dengan lolongan serigala yang terdengar dari hutan. Angin bertiup kencang semakin membuat orang-orang enggan keluar dari rumah mereka yang hangat. Tapi, tidak dengan orang ini. Walaupun rambut pirangnya sudah acak-acakan karena ditiup angin. Walaupun tubuhnya menggigil dan giginya yang bergemeretuk tak keruan, dia tetap menembus gelapnya malam. Tanpa dia sadari, dia diikuti oleh sesuatu. Sesuatu itu terus berada dibelakang pria berambut pirang itu hingga dia merasa sudah waktunya untuk menampakkan diri didepan orang yang dibuntutinya. Perlahan, dia mendekat. Liurnya menetes saat melihat leher putih sang pria. Tanpa menunggu lama, dia segera menerjang pria itu. Menggigit lehernya dan menghisap habis darah yang mengalir ditubuh sang pria.

**Gravitation © Maki Murakami**

**Cerita hantu © eN Pribadi Uchiha Eishuu**

"Huwaaaa," Seorang pemuda berambut merah muda berteriak kencang sambil berlari meninggalkan sebuah buku yang dibacanya. Saat dia berpapasan dengan seorang rambut pirang, segera dia melompat kearahnya. Alhasil, dia bergelayutan dileher Yuki, pria itu.

"Shuuichi," Panggil Yuki datar. Shuuchi tak mengindahkannya dan hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher Yuki.

"Shuuichi, lepas. Kau berat, tahu," Kali ini Yuki menarik-narik kerah baju Shuuichi agar pemuda itu melepaskannya. Tapi, pelukan Shuuchi begitu erat.

Setelah hampir setengah jam mereka begitu, akhirnya Shuuchi buka mulut juga, "Yuki. Buku yang kau berikan padaku itu mengerikan sekali. Aku tak mau baca lagi,"

Mendengar alasan Shuuichi untuk berteriak tadi membuat Yuki tersenyum kecil. Setelah dirasanya pelukan Shuuichi tak terlalu erat seperti tadi, dia menurunkan Shuuichi. Ditariknya tangan mungil Shuuchi menuju kamarnya kembali. Shuuichi dengan patuh duduk ditepi tempat tidur saat Yuki menyuruhnya, "Bagaimana kalau kubacakan saja? Kau dengar baik-baik, mau?"

Shuuichi menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Aku tidak mau. Cari cerita lain saja,"

Yuki berpikir sebentar, kemudian dia tersenyum, "Baiklah. Cerita lain. Aku ingat sebuah cerita yang sangat seru. Mau dengar?"

"Apa itu cerita hantu? Kalau iya, aku jawab tidak terima kasih,"

Yuki tersenyum tipis, "Tapi sayangnya ini memang cerita hantu,"

Shuuchi nyaris berlari ketakutan lagi jika saja Yuki tidak menarik belakang bajunya agar tetap duduk ditempatnya, "Tidak apa-apa, Shuuichi. Dengarkan saja ceritaku,"

"Ta…, tapi ini sudah malam. Aku tidur sajalah. Besok saja diceritakan. Kalau sudah siang," Elak Shuuichi. Yuki nyaris tergelak melihat wajah pucat Shuuichi, "Tidak. Kalau siang, tidak akan seru ceritanya,"

"Ta… tapi aku sudah ngantuk, Yuki. Aku ma… mau tidur," Lagi-lagi Shuuichi menolak. Dia tidak mau pikirannya diisi oleh cerita-cerita seram. Apalagi kali ini Yuki yang bercerita. Lebih baik, tidak terima kasih. Yuki menahan tawanya, tahu Shuuichi takut hantu, "Tidak apa-apa, Shuuichi. Dengarkan saja ceritaku. Hanya cerita. Lagipula, aku kan ada menemanimu,"

"Tetap saja, beda, Yuki. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku mimpi seram? Aku bertemu hantunya. Bagaimana kalau hantu itu ternyata benar-benar asli? Bagaimana nanti kalau aku dibunuhnya? Bagaimana nanti tengah malam nanti aku terbangun untuk ke kamar mandi? Bisa-bisa, aku tidak berani pergi. Bisa-bisa nanti ak…,"

"Oke, oke Shuuichi. Tenanglah. Hantu itu tidak ada. Ini hanya cerita. Cerita," Kata Yuki meyakinkan Shuuichi. Namun sepertinya Shuuichi tetap berkeras untuk tidak mau mendengarkan. Yuki memutar bola matanya, kemudian dia duduk disamping Shuuichi. Dipegangnya erat tangan pemuda merah muda itu, "Dengarkan aku,"

Mau takmau –karena tangannya digenggam erat Yuki, Shuuichi mendengarkan dengan setengah hati.

"Cerita ini berhubungan dengan vampir, loh. Kau tahu vampir, kan?" Shuuichi mengangguk sekali. Wajahnya kini benar-benar pucat seperti mayat sekarang. Yuki meneruskan, "Dulu, disebuah desa di Cina, akan dirombak menjadi sebuah kota. Yah, sekedar kota kecil saja. Direncanakan dibangun beberapa gedung dan bangunan disana. Tak terkecuali dengan sebuah pemakaman tua di desa itu, nantinya juga akan dibangun sebuah gedung,"

Jeda sejenak. Shuuichi masih terdiam mendengarkan. Bibir bawahnya digigitnya kuat-kuat agar suara gemeretuk giginya tak terdengar oleh Yuki. Yuki memandangi pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu, "Ku teruskan?"

"Walaupun aku jawab tidak, kau pasti tetap meneruskannya," Kata Shuuici pelan. Yuki tersenyum, "Kau tahu itu,"

"Nah, sebelum gedung dibangun, terlebih dahulu orang-orang proyek itu memperkerjakan orang-orang desa untuk membongkar kuburan. Dia bermaksud untuk memindahkan pemakaman itu," Sampai disini, Shuuichi masih terlihat agak tenang walaupun wajahnya masih pucat, "Tei Fu, seorang pemuda didesa itu turut bekerja membongkar makam. Yah, sekedar untuk tambahan dia hidup. Upahnya sekitar 300 yen setiap kuburan. Cara menghitungnya adalah dengan menghitung jumlah tulang belulang yang dikumpulkan. Setiap tulang belulang satu orang, dihitung satu kuburan,"

"Uh, kalau itu aku, aku takkan mau walau dibayar berapa pun," Kata Shuuichi disela-sela cerita Yuki. Yuki hanya tersenyum saja dan melanjutkan ceritanya, "Teman Tei Fu, bernama Chang Li juga ikut-ikutan membongkar kuburan bersama dengan Tei Fu. Namun, baru satu hari dia bekerja disana, dia sudah berbuat curang. Kau tahu, setiap dia membongkar satu kuburan, tulang-belulang yang dia dapat dia bagi-bagi menjadi dua bagian. Seolah-olah dia membongkar dua kuburan,"

Shuuichi memandangi Yuki bingung, "Apa tak ada yang curiga?"

Yuki tersenyum. Akhirnya Shuuichi bisa menikmati ceritanya juga, "Tidak. Dia tidak ketahuan. Sebab, orang-orang berpikir tulang-tulangnya sudah tidak lengkap lagi. Ingat, pemakaman itu adalah pemakaman tua,"

Shuuichi menelan air liurnya sendiri. Terasa berat memang, "La…, lalu?"

"Tentu saja bayaran Chang Li lebih banyak dari Tei Fu, karena dia berbuat curang. Tapi, baru pertama kali dia berbuat seperti itu, malamnya dia sudah bermimpi aneh. Didalam mimpinya, dia didatangi orang Cina dengan pakaian kuno mereka. Seperti di film Mandarin, kau ingat?"

Shuuichi mengangguk lemah. Yuki meneruskan kembali, "Dimimpinya itu, Tubuh orang itu tak lengkap. Kaki dan tangannya buntung. Dan itu membuatnya terbangun. Dia merasa itu seperti nyata baginya,"

"Apa itu membuatnya jera?" Tanya Shuuichi. Kali ini tangannya lepas, dan dia bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya. Yuki menggeleng, "Tidak. Dia tetap berbuat curang keesokan harinya. Tapi kali ini dia memberi tahu Tei Fu tentang cara kerjanya itu. Dia membujuk Tei Fu agar mengikutinya. Awalnya Tei Fu menolak, karena Tei Fu adalah orang yang jujur di desanya. Tapi, karena terus menerus didesak oleh Chang Li, dan dengan iming-iming upah yang double, akhirnya Tei Fu mengangguk juga. Dia bekerja curang seperti Chang Li. Dan tentu saja malamnya dia juga mimpi buruk seperti itu. Saat dia menceritakannya pada Chang Li, Chang Li hanya tertawa saja sambil mengata-ngatai bahwa Tei Fu penakut dan pengecut. Tei Fu tidak memperdulikan Chang Li dan dia berniat berhenti curang. Tapi, Chang Li berkata bahwa itu hanya mimpi saja. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa lama dibujuk, Tei Fu membatalkan niatnya. Dia mengingat ibunya yang tua dirumah, dan dia tetap berbuat curang,"

"Seminggu mereka bekerja seperti itu. Dan selama seminggu pula Tei Fu didatangi mimpi aneh seperti itu. Bahkan kini dia merasa hidupnya perlahan-lahan menjadi berubah. Dia menjadi sering tegang dan ketakutan sendiri. Melihat bayang-bayang aneh, padahal ibunya tidak melihatnya," Yuki berhenti sebentar. Dia menoleh kepada Shuuichi yang berpura-pura tidur. Tapi, Yuki tau, anak itu takkan bisa tidur, "Beberapa hari kemudian, tiba-tiba Tei Fu mendengar bahwa Chang Li tewas menggenaskan. Beberapa orang pekerja menemukan mayat Chang Li disalah satu lubang kuburan bekas dia membongkarnya. Dan kau tahu, kaki dan tangannya berada terpisah dari tubuhnya,"

"Be… berhenti bercerita Yuki," Kata Shuuichi bergetar dari balik selimut. Setengah mati Shuuichi mencoba menulikan telinganya dan menutup matanya dan berusaha tidur. Namun tidak bisa juga.

"Ketakutan Tei Fu menjadi-jadi. Suatu malam saat dia berencana pergi keluar hanya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan mengelilingi desanya, dia melihat sesosok yang melayang-layang tanpa kaki dan tangan. Bukan hanya satu. Tapi banyak. Dan itu membatalkan niat Tei Fu untuk pergi. Dia berdiam diri dikamarnya hingga dia mendengar pekik ketakutan ibunya. Dia segera berlari menuju tempat asalnya suara. Dilihatnya ibunya yang tergantung tak bernyawa ditali yang diikatkan diantara dua tiang diteras rumahnya. Semua orang yang berjalan didepan rumahnya langsung memekik ngeri dan berlari ketakutan," Yuki berhenti bercerita karena Shuuichi memekik keras. Dia segera memeluk Yuki dengan gemetaran, "Yu… Yuki berhenti bercerita," Pintanya. Namun sayang, sepertinya Shuuichi lupa bahwa Yuki bukan orang yang senang disuruh seperti itu.

"Kengerian demi kengerian terus dialami Tei Fu. Selama sebulan dia berusaha agar bisa bertahan, namun tidak bisa. Dia akhirnya pergi kekota lain. Dan untuk sementara, teror hantu itu tak lagi ada dihidupnya," Pelukan Shuuichi kian mengerat, "Pa…, pasti nanti…,"

"Ya, beberapa tahun kemudian, dia telah beristri. Istrinya mengajaknya pergi kesebuah kota. Awalnya Tei Fu menuruti permintaan istrinya. Namun, begitu dia tahu kota yang ingin didatangi istrinya itu adalah desa kecil tempatnya dulu pernah tinggal, seketika ketakutan lama kembali menghantui Tei Fu. Dia menceritakan masa lalunya yang memang selalu dia pendam sendirian. Setelah mendengar cerita itu, istrinya hanya menertawakan. Dia berkata pada suaminya bahwa itu adalah masa lalu. Dan, hantu itu pasti duah lupa pada Tei Fu, mengingat Tei Fu sudah lama meninggalkan desa itu,"

"Tei Fu pun menurut. Dia mendatangi lagi kota yang dia tahu dulu adalah desa kecil tempat dia dibesarkan. Dia menyewa apartement disana yang dia dengar bahwa gedung apartement itu adalah gedung yang baru diselesaikan. Tei Fu merasa beruntung karena apartementnya selain murah, dia juga menjadi orang pertama yang tinggal disana. Tapi, Tei Fu lupa, itu adalah awal yang mengerikan untuknya,"

Shuuichi menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher Yuki. Yuki bisa merasakan tubuh Shuuichi yang gemetaran ketakutan, "Hari pertama dia dan istrinya tinggal disana, telah terjadi keanehan-keanehan. Seperti pintu yang tiba-tiba membuka menutup sendiri, lalu angin dingin yang meniup tak mengenakkan, kemudian suara-suara aneh. Tapi, itu tidak membuat Tei Fu dan istrinya curiga. Mereka mengira itu adalah hal yang wajar terjadi karena itu adalah awal musim dingin. Jadi angin senantiasa bertiup kencang dan dingin,"

Suara Yuki tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi berat dan menakutkan. Shuuichi makin memucat karenanya dan Yuki menikmati ketakutan Shuuichi, "Seminggu terus seperti itu. Bahkan lebih parah. Terkadang, air ditoilet berubah menjadi darah, tulisan ancaman dicermin, bayangan menakutkan dijendela, dan semacamnya. Itu membuat istri Tei Fu tiba-tiba ketakutan. Dia bahkan tak berani mandi karena dia pernah melihat kepala yang tiba-tiba muncul dari bath tub,"

"Yu… Yu… Yuki…," Panggil Shuuichi. Yuki menahan tawanya keras, "Kengerian bertambah saat tiba-tiba banyak mayat hidup yang dulu ada dimimpi Tei Fu kini juga muncul di mimpi Tei Fu dan istrinya. Dan itu membuat Tei Fu dan istri haru menginap di hotel untuk beberapa malam. Dan saat mereka menginap dihotel itulah, mereka berdua tahu bahwa tanah gedung apartement yang baru selesai dibuat itu dulunya adalah tanah bekas pemakaman yang dulu Tei Fu pernah bekerja disana. Keesokan harinya, Tei Fu beserta istri berencana pindah saat itu juga. Mereka mengemasi barang-barang mereka. Namun sayang, saat kaki mereka melangkah akan keluar dari pintu, sosok ibu Tei Fu tiba-tiba muncul dan terus bersuara menyalahkan Tei Fu. Tak hanya ibu Tei Fu, tapi juga banyak makhluk lain yang berpakaian Cina kuno berjalan kearah Tei Fu dan istrinya. Mereka berdua berlari, mencoba pintu belakang. Namun ternyata, disana justru banyak mayat yang bersimbah darah dengan tangan dan kaki yang terpisah. Saat Tei Fu melewati mayat-mayat itu, salah satu tangan tiba-tiba memegangi kakinya, dan sebuah kepala melayang. Menggigit leher Tei Fu hingga tewas,"

"La…, lalu bagaimana dengan istrinya?" Tanya Shuuichi memberanikan diri. Namun wajahnya masih dileher Yuki, "Istrinya saat itu pingsan saat mereka berlari menuju pintu belakang. Tei Fu meninggalkannya. Dan keesokan harinya, orang-orang menemukan mayat Tei Fu yang menggenaskan, dan tulang belulang tua disekitarnya. Sedangkan istrinya masih ditemukan pingsan. Dan dia selamat,"

"Yu…, Yuki, te… temani aku tidur," Kata Shuuichi bergetar. Yuki memandangi Shuuichi dengan tatapan geli, "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidur dikamarku. Aku ngantuk setelah bercerita, Shuuichi. Lagipula sepertinya akan hujan," Yuki menutup mulutnya yang menguap dengan tangannya. Dia melepaskan pegangan tangan Shuuichi dari lehernya, "Nah, aku tidur dulu, Shuuichi, selamat tidur,"

"Yuuukiii," Panggil Shuuichi histeris. Tapi, itu tak menghentikan langkah Yuki keluar dari kamar Shuuichi. Untuk beberapa menit Shuuichi terdiam dengan posisinya yang masih terduduk ditepi tempat tidur. Tapi, selimutnya telah menutupi badannya hingga leher.

Sayup-sayup, Shuuichi mendengar suara lolongan anjing liar diluar sana. Angin juga bertiup kencang, menerbangkan korden jendela kamarnya. Tiba-tiba, 'Duuuaaaarrrrrrr,' "Kyaaa, Yuuuukkkkiiiii," Shuuichi berlari kencang menuju kamar Yuki. Segera dia memeluk erat tubuh Yuki yang akan tidur.

"Shu… Shuuichi," Panggil Yuki. Shuuichi hanya diam sambil menggigil, mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Yuki. Pelan, Yuki bisa mendengar kata-kata Shuuichi, "A… aku takuuutt,"

"Heh, sejak kapan kau takut petir?" Tanya Yuki mengejek. Shuuichi memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Yuki. Wajahnya yang sedang sebal, "Sejak tadi. Coba saja kau tidak menceritakan cerita hantu padaku tadi, pasti aku tidak akan takut,"

Yuki memutar bola matanya bosan, "Ya sudah. Petirnya sudah hilang. Sana kembali kekamarmu," Shuuichi menggeleng kuat-kuat. Matanya berair, 'Oh, tidak ini tatapan ini,'

Dan, jurus sakti Shuuichi pun mulai dikeluarkannya, "Yuukii, aku tidur disini, ya? Kau mau kan kutemani? Ya?" Katanya sambil dengan puppy eyesnya. Yuki menatap Shuuichi dengan pandangan…, ah entahlah. Yang pasti, dia tidak dapat menolak lagi jika Shuuichi sudah mengeluarkan jurusnya itu. Padahal sudah beratus kali Shuuichi seperti itu. Tapi, entah mengapa Yuki tak bisa melawannya, 'Rasanya kau ingin kuraep, tahu,' Gerutu Yuki.

"Ya sudahlah. Terserahmu. Aku sudah mau tidur. Awas kau mengganggu," Kata Yuki sambil merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. Shuuichi telah melepaskan pegangannya pada Yuki. Dia pun turut tidur disamping Yuki. Tangannya melingkar ditubuh Yuki saat dia menghadap pada pria blonde itu, "Yuki, kau hangat,"

"Euhm? Mau lebih hangat?" Tanya Yuki. Dia menghadap pada Shuuichi. Jadilah dua orang ini saling berhadap-hadapan. Shuuichi memandangi Yuki tidak mengerti, "Apa?"

Tangan panjang Yuki melingkari tubuh Shuuichi. Membalas pelukan pemuda kecil itu, "Hangat tidak?"

"Huumph," Kata Shuuichi mengiyakan. Untuk sejenak, dia melupakan apa yang dia takutkan beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan, dia jatuh tertidur dipelukan hangat Yuki, 'Yuki, aku mencintaimu,'

Tengah malam. Mungkin sekitar jam satu malam. Shuuichi terbangun. Alam memanggilnya. Namun, dia teringat kembali cerita Yuki sebelum dia tidur tadi, 'Wajah yang muncul dikamar mandi,' Pikir Shuuichi. Seketika wajahnya memucat. Belum lagi suara air hujan diluar sana yang semakin membuatnya takut. Mata violetnya memandangi Yuki yang tengah larut dialam mimpinya. Ada niat dihatinya membangunkan Yuki. Minta temani ketoilet, 'Tapi…,' Shuuichi tak tega juga melihat wajah lelap kekasihnya itu. Wajah yang polos. Yang jarang sekali dia lihat jika mata pria blonde itu terbuka. Ah, Shuuichi jadi ingin menciuminya dengan gemas, "Yuki," Panggil Shuuichi. Tangannya menempel dikedua pipi Yuki. Tapi, yang dipanggil tak membuka matanya juga.

"Yuki," Panggil Shuuichi lagi. Tapi, tak jua pria blonde itu bangun. Kesal karena beberapa kali tak bangun, Shuuichi mengambil inisiatif lain. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Yuki. Dan, dalam hitungan detik, bibir pinknya menempel pada bibir lembut Yuki, 'Lembut,' Pikirnya. Tapi…,

Tiba-tiba Yuki membuka matanya. Tangannya menekan kepala Shuuichi agar memperdalam ciumannya. Jelas saja Shuuichi kaget. Dia menekan dada Yuki dengan tujuan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah tampan pria itu. Tapi, tenaga Yuki jauh lebih besar. Jika saja makhluk hidup itu tak perlu oksigen, sudah pasti Yuki takkan mau melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dilihatnya wajah Shuuichi yang memerah saat dia bernafas dengan megap-megap, "Ka… kau ingin membunuhku, ya?" Seru kepala pink itu. Yuki duduk dari posisi tidurnya, "Salah sendiri membangunkan aku,"

Wajah Shuuichi kini kembali normal, "Yuki, temani aku ketoilet, ya?" Kali ini dia kembali memasang wajah seperti dia meminta tidur bersama Yuki. Mau tak mau, Yuki tunduk juga karenanya. Dengan ogah ogahan, pria kuning itu*disembelih Yuki* ehm, maksudnya pria blonde itu mengikuti langkah Shuuichi sambil menggenggam erat tangan Shuuichi.

Ditoilet.

Kaki Yuki melangkah masuk kedalam toilet, tapi buru-buru ditahan Shuuichi, "Eits, kau mau kemana?"

"Katanya menemanimu ketoilet?" Katanya dengan tatapan*pura-pura* polos. Shuuichi memandanginya, "Tidak-tidak. Kau tunggu diluar. Bukannya masuk juga,"

Yuki memandangi wajah Shuuichi dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Masa? Apa kau berani sendirian ditoilet, hem?"

Wajah Shuuichi seketika memerah saat Yuki menggodanya, "Te…Tentu saja. Sudah. Aku mau masuk dulu. Awas mengintip,"

Yuki tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya itu, 'Ah, Shuuichi. Kau jadi ingin kukerjai saja,'

Lima menit kemudian

"Yuki, ayo kita…, Kyaaaaaa!" Shuuichi berteriak histeris melihat sesosok hantu dengan wajah hancur. Bisa-bisa Shuuichi pingsan saat itu juga jika saja hantu itu tak membuka topengnya. Dibaliknya, Yuki tertawa cekikikan melihat wajah pucat Shuuichi. Mata Shuuichi berair. Dia menangis?

"Shuuichi?" Panggil Yuki bingung. Dia panik. Tak menyangka Shuuichi akan menangis digoda seperti tadi, "Jahat sekali kau, Yuki. Kau nyaris membuatku mati muda saat ini juga. Kau jahat sekali," Kata Shuuichi pelan. Sedetik kemudian, dia segera berlari menuju kamar Yuki. 'Ehm? Ngambek? Kenapa dikamarku?'

Yuki berjalan mengikuti langkah Shuuichi tadi. Saat dia sampai dipintu kamarnya, dilihatnya pemuda pink itu menangis sesenggukan. Bahunya turun naik tak beraturan, "Shuuichi. Aku minta maaf," Katanya. Tapi, Shuuichi tak memperdulikan jua pemuda itu. Yuki duduk disamping Shuuichi sambil membelai lembut rambut pinknya, "Maaf, ya. Aku tak tahu kau akan semarah ini,"

Shuuichi memandangi Yuki dengan mata yang masih menangis, "Yuki…, Hu…huwaaaa," Shuuichi memeluk leher Yuki tiba-tiba. Heran reaksi yang didapatnya dari Shuuichi.

"Kau jahat. Aku tadi sempat berpikir kau dimakan hantu itu. Aku tadi berpikiran kau meninggalkan aku. Aku juga berpikir kau tidak akan ada lagi bersamaku. Kau jahat, Yuki. Jahat," Kata Shuuichi dalam satu tarikan nafas. Yuki hanya bisa bersweatdrop saja mendengarnya, "Iya, iya. Aku minta maaf,"

Shuuichi melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan malu-malu dia menghapus airmatanya dan memandang Yuki. Sedangkan Yuki? Lagi-lagi dia tidak tahan melihat pandangan seperti itu dari ukenya. Keinginan hatinya begitu kuat untuk segera meraep anak itu. Dijatuhkannya Shuuichi ketempat tidur. Diciuminya dengan ganas bibir Shuuichi, "Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu,"

"Ke… kenapa?" Tanya Shuuichi heran. Dia juga bingung dengan Yuki yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Yuki memandangi Shuuichi dibawahnya, "Karena aku mencintaimu, bodoh," dan kembali Yuki menyerang orang yang dicintainya itu. Terus dan terus. Samar-samar telinga Yuki mendengar mulut Shuuichi yang berkata, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Yuki,"

-owari-

**A/N: **Wah, endingnya tidak menyambung. Jujur saja saya memang bingung mau bikin ending yang bagaimana. Oh ya, ini fic pertama saya di fandom gravitation.. senangnya… *terbang ketaman bunga dibulan sambil bawa Ryuuichiditampok Tohma* oke,, mungkin saya juga akan turut berpartisipasi meramaikan fandom ini.. saya wajib meramaikan karena… sesungguhnya,, aish,, berat hati saya bilang bahwa sebenarnya saya itu adalah… istrinya Ryuuichi… jadi saya merasa berkewajiban untuk meramaikan fandom dimana suami saya ada disana *ditendang+dibuang kesumur sama Tohma+Ryuuichi*

Oh ya,, jangan lupa reviewnya, yah… untuk meramaikan fandom ini juga diperlukan review yang banyak loh… yah yah yah.. *masang puppy eyesnya Shuuichi*


End file.
